


Not Going Anywhere

by Tsunade



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms, Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Googles- how to be a better writer, Hurt/Comfort, Lovers?, Minor Violence, Other, other members mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunade/pseuds/Tsunade
Summary: In which Nanako experiences a nightmare.
Relationships: Nagasawa Nanako/Oda Nana
Kudos: 5





	Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I was kind of inspired after rewatching that Oda Nana investigation episode on Keyakitte. Also, the names I mentioned at the beginning wasn't to leave anyone out, I just used the graduated members. 
> 
> Join me on my journey in becoming a writer that can actually write something worth reading. That being said, I'm not sure if this is good (I'm leaning more towards "no") but, I'm trying to improve, I promise. Just not sure where to start lol.

in her life has she felt as helpless as she does now. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she watched everyone she loved being hurt in the worst possible ways. Rika, Manaka, Miyu, Neru, Nanami, and… Dani, all forced to fight for their lives by some nameless being out for revenge and all she could do was watch. They needed her and all she could do was just sit there and plead. “No! Please stop this!” her desperate yell sounding more like a hoarse whisper. 

Never 

A gunshot fired. Its violent scream echoed in the mostly empty room. A body falls to the floor, limp, blood beginning to pool underneath the fresh corpse. It’s Manaka. By this point the tears are falling freely from her eyes, her pleas for the lives of her friends falling on deaf ears. Shot after shot rang out as a body fell after each bang. 

  
  


“You’re the only one left Nanako. You couldn’t save your precious friends. “ The nameless fiend mocks. “What good are you if you can’t even help the ones you claim to care about?” Maniacal laughter fills the room, sounding as if the voice was coming from every angle. 

  
  


The sound of a whimper cuts through. “No.” Another whimper. “No!” And another.

  
  
  


“NO!!” Nanako springs upright, fighting her sheets for freedom, gasping for air. When she’s finally free from her confines her breathing returns to a relatively normal level. Finally able to look around freely, she notices that, no, she’s not tied up in some abandoned building, but in the safety of her own home.

  
  


Another whimper sounds out. This time from the foot of Nanako’s bed. Peering down she finds her dog, Jabba Damutt, looking up at his owner apprehensively. “Oh no. Did I scare you? Come here, boy.” she leans down to scoop him up. 

  
  


“I guess I had another bad dream.” she sighs out to no one, hugging Jabba closely. She still can’t seem to shake that dream. The dream that felt so so real. The dream that still has her heart racing and hands shaking lightly. Nanako peaks at the digital clock sitting on her nightstand. The time read 3:15 AM. Letting out a tired groan she flops into the bed again, letting Jabba snuggle into the pillow beside her. 

  
  


“Should I call her, Jabb?” she turns to the Pug, who huffs in response.

“I don’t wanna disturb her sleep again but…. It just felt too real this time, you know?” More silence. 

  
  


“Screw it. I’ll call. Let’s hope she won’t be too annoyed.” 

  
  


She reaches for her phone resting next to the clock, and opens it to find that familiar number. Ignoring the tremors lingering in her hands, she presses the call button. 

  
  


It rings a few times before the girl finally answered. 

  
  


“What.” The girl on the other end answers groggily

  
  


“Dani.” 

  
  


“Nanako?” Dani asks, voice much clearer this time. “Why are you calling me at…. 3 in the morning? How many times have we had this conversation?’ she scolded.

  
  


“I know. I know. I just-” her voices catches in her throat

  
  


For a while there’s nothing but silence on the other line. Enough that Nanako began to think that Nana hung up on her or fell asleep on the line. “She opens her mouth to attempt an explanation again, but is cut off.

“Do you want me to come over?” 

  
  


Nanako’s heart warms at the question, feeling all the tension leave her body instantly. Nana always had this effect on her. All the tremors, the heart racing, and feelings of dread magically stop. It’s as if her entire being has been conditioned to respond to her friend’s voice. Nanako has never been sure how to feel about that, but the constant reassurance Nana was able to provide made her unable to care.

Feeling a smile creep onto her face she replies, “Nah. You don’t have to do that for me. I just wanted to hear your voice.”

“Mmmm... Was it another dream?” 

Nanako felt the tears prickle the corners of her eyes “It felt so real this time, Dani. You a-and all of our friends… they-”

“Shhh. It’s okay. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, alright?” Nana soothes on the other line. Any exhaustion that was previously in her voice now replaced with her usual cool and relaxed tone. “We can talk about anything you want to get your mind off of it.” 

  
  


Nanako sniffles “Thank you, Dani. And sorry for ruining your sleep again. I know you value it and hate talking on the phone so...” Nanako knew that being so deeply affected over a dream was childish, but no matter how much she tried she could never shake off the feelings that lingered on her own. After her and Nana became close her mother would always comment about how good it was that she had finally found someone that’s able to provide a strong shoulder to lean on. Nanako could do nothing but agree with the sentiment. 

  
  


“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. If it’s to help you then I’ll get over it.”

  
  


Nanako felt her heart quicken again at the innocent comment “I- thank you.” 

  
  


“Is Jabba next to you?” 

  
  


“Yeah. I think my subconscious fight earlier gave him a little scare. But he’s sleeping peacefully right now.” 

  
  


“Remember the day you got him?” Nana chuckles out 

  
  


Nanako laughs. How could she forget it? She’d never tell any of her friends this in fear of being teased relentlessly but, that memory will forever be engraved into her mind. She remembers when Nana appeared at her door sporting a birthday hat provided by Miyu and carrying a box riddled with holes into her living room. She remembers her friend opening that box saying that she got her a new friend, in case she’s not there to provide physical comfort. She remembers the screams of delight from their large friend group as they caught sight of the then puppy. She remembers Fuyuka and Rina suggesting to give him the name Jabba Damutt as Nanami vehemently protests the name. But most importantly, she remembers the joy that she felt as the people closest to her sang her that Happy Birthday song way off key, and Nana pushing her towards Rika, who then shoved a plate of cake onto her face. That memory will last forever. 

“Yeah… that entire party was something else. Jabba spent most of the time running away from everyone.” Nanako laughed out. “And I’m pretty sure the neighbors called the cops on us.” 

  
  


“HA! They sure did.” “I still can’t believe you let them name your dog Jabba Damutt. I feel sorry for the poor guy. He has to live with that for the rest of his life.”

  
  


“Ehh it seemed like a good idea at the time. And plus, I think it fits him.”

  
  


“If you say so.” Nana chuckles 

  
  


“By the way… You should come visit him soon. He misses you y’know?”

  
  


“Are you sure it’s him that misses me?” comes the teasing reply

  
  


“S-shut up!” Nanako feels her cheeks heating up at the comment. Nana’s laugh causing her embarrassment to deepen. “Anyway, you really should come over… y’know when it’s regular people hours.”

  
  


“Hmmm… okay sure.” she cooly replies 

  
  


“Wait… seriously? Usually I have to put my whole life on the line just to get you to hang out!” 

  
  


“Well, I already offered to come over earlier so… might as well.” Nana’s indifferent tone might be hurtful to anyone who didn’t know her, but Nanako knew better. 

  
  


“Thanks, Dani. You’re such a softie.” she spoke softly

  
  


“Yeah yeah don’t push it.” Nana spoke in mock annoyance. “Are you feeling any better?” She asked, her tone more delicate this time.

  
  


“Yes.” She let out a shaky sigh. “Talking to you really made me forget everything.”

  
  


“Wow. You only talked to me for about 30 minutes and you’re already fine? Looks like I’m getting better at this comforting thing huh?”

  
  


Nanako rolls her eyes at the self compliment. She glances at the time and realizes that it really has only been a half an hour since the two began their talk “I guess you just have that kind of effect on me. You know, it would be way easier if we just moved in with each other. That way my room would only be a few steps-”

  
  


“Yeah, I’m not doing that.” 

  
  


“Dammit. I thought it would work that time..” Nanako mutters to herself 

  
  


“Nice try. Our relationship isn’t at that stage yet, Naako.”

  
  


Nanako whines, kicking her feet childishly “When will this rejection end?” she cries out. Jabba, being used to his owner’s dramatics, continues sleeping soundly.

  
  


Nana’s laugh at the girl’s antics gets interrupted by a yawn. Nanako finally pauses her tantrum. Remembering that they both need to sleep to function during the upcoming day. 

  
  


“Go to sleep, Dani. You’re still tired, don’t force yourself to stay up any longer for me.”

  
  


Nana sighs “Alright. But you should get some more rest too, okay?” 

“I will.” Nanako smiles softly “ And thank you again for always being here and putting up with me.”

  
  


“Naako. I really care about you, so I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.” 

  
  


A warm rush of… something filled Nanako. She doesn’t know what the feeling is but she knows that the warmth, and comfort it provides is something precious to be cherished and protected. She makes a promise to herself at that moment that she’ll do everything in her power to nourish it. 

  
  


“You have no idea how that made me feel just now, Oda… I’m gonna go to sleep now. Goodnight. I love you.” she rushes out

There’s a moment's pause on the other side

  
  


“Love you too. Night, Naako.” the parting words end in a dial tone.

  
  


Nanako ends the call, smiling slightly to herself. Slowly she began to feel the extent of her exhaustion creep up on her. As she snuggles up to Jabba, she reflects on her conversation with Nana. She’s not sure if the aforementioned girl truly knew just how much power she had over Nanako and her ability to properly function. But, she’s thankful that her friend never takes advantage of it. 

  
  


As she slowly drifts to sleep she can’t help but to look forward to the time she can finally see Nana in person again. 


End file.
